Entre Um Caminho e Outro, Um Tapete de Espinhos
by Aria01
Summary: Entre o caminho certo e o caminho errado, havia apenas a dúvida que o inibia. Porém, naquele momento, Lavi precisava tomar uma decisão...


**Título:** Entre Um Caminho e Outro, Um Tapete de Espinhos  
**Autor:** -Aria-  
**Beta:** Kassiminha (thanx, Kassi!)  
**Categoria:** 1º Challenge A/M – Assassinato, D. Gray-Man, Slash (M/M)  
**Advertências:** Sugestão de Yaoi, Lavi x Allen, Certa dose de Angst, Baseado em uma cena do capítulo 79, episódio 67 do anime, mas pode haver spoilers de capítulos anteriores.  
**Classificação:** G  
**Capítulos:** 1 (Oneshoot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Entre o caminho certo e o caminho errado, havia apenas a dúvida que o inibia. Porém, naquele momento, Lavi precisava tomar uma decisão...

**PS¹:** Nada do mundo de D. Gray-man me pertence, Katsura Hoshino tem todos os créditos por isto. Sou apenas uma fã que vê "possibilidades" demais ao longo da trama e não consegue se controlar a este respeito.

Apenas a fanfic me pertence, porém o título é, originalmente, do capítulo 83.

**PS²:** As frases entre "..." são as falas originais, retiradas do mangá nacional lançado pela Panini.

* * *

**Entre Um Caminho e Outro, Um Tapete de Espinhos**

_"Você...!"_

O jovem de cabelos vermelhos quase não podia crer no que, de fato, via. Não queria acreditar que ele, que logo _ele_, estava ali, bem diante de seus olhos.

Um desconhecido que lhe era tão familiar. Um maldito desconhecido que não lhe saía à mente.

_"Aquele homem... Estava na memória de Tim..."_

_"Eu nunca vou me esquecer desse seu rosto..."_

Seria melhor dizer que nunca poderia esquecê-lo, porque havia sido ele quem acabara com parte do que era real e, porque não dizer, importante em sua vida. Como sucessor do título "_Bookman_", deixara coisas demais para trás.

Seu nome.

Sua história.

Apenas "tinha seus motivos para estar deste lado da guerra" e nada mais. O Jr., como muitos o chamavam, ou apenas _Lavi_, não estava na Ordem Negra há tanto tempo, assim como tampouco ele o conhecia muito bem.

O vira pela primeira vez depois do incidente com a "cidade do retroceder", mas era inegável a afeição que criara em relação a ele. E apesar de ter um bom relacionamento com todos, nada se igualava àquilo...

Era simpático e brincalhão com aqueles que estavam a sua volta, o que costumava lhe garantir certa estima por parte de todos. Claro que, por mais que tentasse, Kanda Yuu jamais estaria nesta lista.

Entretanto com Allen era completamente o oposto, parecia haver uma forte "empatia" entre eles. Então, ver logo _aquele_ rosto, era quase como acender o ódio que corria em suas veias desde que vira as memórias do golem do General Cross. Desde que o vira morrer...

_"Foi ele... Esse Noah... FOI ESSE CARA QUE MATOU O ALLEN!!"_

Allen Walker. Aquele quem o velho Bookman já havia se referido como "destruidor do tempo"; aquele que, também segundo o velho, poderia ser o destinado a destruir o Conde do Milênio...

Não, o jovem de cabelos vermelhos e tapa-olho não queria aceitar que havia perdido um amigo, um companheiro... Sentimentalismo... Estava se tornando cada vez mais comum depois de estar tão próximo a eles, aos seus "_amigos_"...

_"Eu estava mesmo meio entediado. Vem gastar um tempo comigo, vem?"_

_"Perfeito!"_

Aquela postura que mesclava arrogância e imponência era como um estopim para sua fúria. Podia ouvir Lenallee lhe chamar, provavelmente preocupada que ele pudesse fazer alguma besteira, mas não estava disposto a ser racional. Não com ele. Não depois de tudo.

_"Esse cretino da pinta é meu! Ninguém se mete, entenderam?! Eu não vou sossegar enquanto não encher esse cara de porrada!!"_

O velho Panda às vezes reclamava de sua impulsividade, dizendo que para ser um Bookman ainda precisaria de muito mais do que apenas aquilo, e talvez ele realmente tivesse razão.

Desde que vira as memórias de Timcampy seu humor estava instável e sua concentração era quase nula. Por mais que tentasse raciocinar com calma, não conseguia. Especialmente porque aquelas malditas imagens continuavam a atormentá-lo.

Dolorosas. Incansáveis.

_"Ué? Está tão bravo assim por eu ter matado aquele trapaceiro em miniatura? Por acaso eram amiguinhos?"_

_"Cala a boca."_

Não devia explicações a ninguém, muito menos a ele. O velho tinha seus motivos para estar do lado da Ordem e ele, Lavi, tinha seus motivos para estar daquela maneira.

Motivos que preferia ignorar, mas que gritavam em seus ouvidos de maneira quase ensurdecedora. Motivos que preferia que não existissem, pois assim, talvez, fosse mais fácil ser o que queria ser; do jeito que precisava ser.

A vida era repleta de escolhas. Certas, erradas, duvidosas. Você poderia fazer a escolher certa e ser infeliz para o resto da vida, assim como poderia escolher o errado e encontrar sua felicidade. Porém a dúvida não era um "caminho", somente uma limitação.

A hesitação entre fazer ou não algo impunha uma barreira, e era exatamente isto que Lavi tentava evitar. Já não importava mais se era a atitude certa ou errada, afinal tudo dependeria do ponto de vista da qual o "telespectador" observava. Nada mais.

Então, certo ou errado, queria vingança. Queria ter o gosto de descontar naquele Noah, em especial, toda a dor que esta guerra estava lhe causando. Sabia que as baixas apenas começavam; que muitos companheiros ainda acabariam se ferindo ou, na pior das hipóteses, partindo.

Sabia também que, se queria mesmo ser um Bookman, precisava abdicar de seus sentimentos e ser apenas mais um observador, sempre neutro e impassível.

Aquele era um cargo muito importante, pois a "história do mundo" seria registrada sob sua ótica e quanto mais sentimento o envolvesse, mais passional ela seria. Porém, por mais que quisesse, jamais poderia perdoá-lo por ter posto um fim no caminho que era trilhado por Allen...

_"Ah, então eram amiginhos mesmo."_

_"Cala a boca!"_

Ele ainda continuava falando e, mecanicamente, sua voz reagia a ele. Respondendo-o. Irritando-se.

Tinha consciência de seus ferimentos, conseguidos devido ao ataque dos Akumas ao navio de Anita, assim como também sabia que Miranda não poderia continuar usando o Time Record. A exorcista estava exausta demais para absorver ainda mais danos.

E, como se não bastasse, não conheciam o real poder do misterioso clã Noah, entretanto sabia que não eram inimigos que poderiam ser facilmente subestimados. Suas aparições, sempre em pontos cruciais da história, indicavam essa importância.

_"Quando um amigo morre..."_

Tomar aquela decisão era quase como assinar uma carta de suicídio, mas quem se importaria, não é mesmo?

Allen já era mais do que um amigo, então, por ele...

_"Cala a boca!"_

A maldita voz não se calava e aquilo o irritava cada vez mais...

_"...É triste, né?"_

E o olhar dele... Tão debochado... Tão cheio de escárnio...

Lutar, ainda mais contra um Noah, naquelas condições era quase como se estivesse pedindo para que o matassem. E, talvez, Lavi realmente o estivesse.

Talvez, esse sentimento de "vingança" apenas fosse a máscara que cobria o real medo de nunca mais tê-lo lutando ao seu lado. De nunca mais poder vê-lo sorrir de suas brincadeiras.

Talvez, tudo se resumisse ao medo de perdê-lo...

_"Cala essa boca!!"_

_"Não fica bravo, não. Afinal, ele está vivo."_

Não... Não podia ser... O jovem sabia o que havia visto... Ele estava morto...

Porém... Algo em seu íntimo gritava num misto de alívio e felicidade, como se soubesse que aquilo era de fato real. E talvez realmente fosse.

_"Pelo jeito, está. Talvez até venha pra cá. Vocês vão poder revê-lo.  
Se bem que..."_

Conhecia-o suficientemente bem para saber que era teimoso demais e que não se daria por vencido assim, tão facilmente. Mesmo sem sua Innocence, ele ainda seria capaz de ir para o campo de batalha e continuar lutando.

Allen não era estúpido, por mais que este tipo de atitude indicasse algo assim, aquele era apenas seu modo de continuar vivendo. Sempre em frente, jamais fugindo do que quer que fosse...

_"Vocês vão precisar estar vivos pra isso. Acho que nem vai demorar muito, viu?  
Já que eu destruí a Innocence de Allen Walker..."_

Porque por mais que sua Innocence houvesse sido destruída, seu corpo sobrevivera. E ainda que isso significasse nunca mais voltar a ser um Exorcista, Allen daria um jeito de continuar ao lado deles.

_"E o Akuma que eu mandei pra lá não vai ter problema algum pra chegar, dar uma surra nele e trazer o que restar pra mim. Portanto...  
Tentem sobreviver até lá."_

Sobreviver e vê-lo outra vez.

Sim, precisava confiar naquilo para continuar seguindo em frente. Precisava acreditar naquilo para conseguir forças para lutar.

Allen estava vivo e voltaria para ficar ao seu lado, então, tudo que precisava fazer, era esperá-lo.

_**Fim**_


End file.
